bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Banchō Hitogari
|birthday = September 20 |age = 300+ |gender = Male |kanji = 人我利 番長 |height = 182.88 cm |weight = 90.72 kg |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Ryūban |occupation = None |previous occupation = Gang Leader |team = None |previous team = Ryūban |partner = None |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Several children (Born out of wed lock) |education = Self Taught |status = Alive |shikai = Unknown |bankai = Unknown }} Banchō Hitogari (人我利 番長, Hitogari Banchou) is a former resident of District 84 of known infamously as Hitogari (人我利, Self-Interest of Man) who left the after murdering nearly every soul of District 84 in cold blood. Escaping to the , Banchō has been labeled as a for his crimes. Prior to taking up the mantle of Banchō Hitogari, he was known as Kama (蟇蛙, kama). Personality & traits As a man who slaughtered almost an entire district in a single night; Hitogari Banchou is a being who has no regard for life and is willing to kill anyone or anything that gets into his way. Hitogari is crazed and borderline insane, constantly desiring the taste of steel and to feel the cold embrace of steel in his hand as he cuts down his next victim(s). Hitogari does not cherish the concept of "bonds" and regards his allies as nothing more than extra baggage on the battlefield. Hitogari went as far as to cut down his entire gang during his massacre of District 84, as several of them displayed fear and began to second-guess their "massacre" of the District's people. Hitogari has voiced his disgust of weaklings who show their fear like it is a medal of honor and he would rather let them die than give them a chance to redeem their pride. Having witnessed a great deal of strife over the course of his life, Hitogari's mind has evolved into what it is today through the darkness he has faced. Thrown into an unfamiliar world and pitted against others just to survive, Hitogari learned that he had to "fight to survive". Hitogari looks out for himself, and only himself, and is resolute on his ideology of survival of the fittest. Those who are weak, do not deserve to survive as they will inevitably and unknowingly kill the strong. It is a fact that Hitogari often voices and shares with both ally and opponent. Over the course of his life, Hitogari has found himself with several prostitutes and woman across the , unknowingly fathering many children in the process. Even for a cold, heartless murder like Hitogari; Hitogari has stated that he hopes that his children grow into something strong and live good lives so they do not follow the same path as he did. Constantly finding himself drawn into the lustful calls of other woman, Hitogari spends a majority of his time drinking and sleeping with woman. To Hitogari, this is a fulfilling life for someone like him. Hitogari is a very dangerous and powerful fighter; a master of hand-to-hand combat and swordplay that is feared by even the , Hitogari is very quick to resort to fighting when meeting somebody of significant strength as he sees them as something worthy enough to die by his blade. When faced against weak opponents, Hitogari is very quick to even deny them his attention and will continue to do so unless they exhibit some level of power that entices him. One of Hitogari's most enjoyable hobbies is drinking and gambling, and he is often seen indulging in both when lugging about the World of the Living. Appearance Hitogari is a large, brutish, and muscular man who is often denoted for his heavily scarred body. Hitogari has long black colored hair that he commonly ties up into a top knot and very lifeless coal colored eyes. Hitogari is commonly seen wearing a black and white kimono that follows a color scheme reminiscent to that of Yin and Yang. Hitogari carries with him a very strong visage that exhumes feelings of authority and strength, which are evident in his posture and physical appearance. Hitogari is normally seen marked with a vertical scar down his right eye, a horizontal scar over the bridge of his nose and and an x-shaped scar on his chest. Category:Character